


Без изменений

by morcabre



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Один вечер в жизни Уинстона и Чэрона времен второго фильма





	Без изменений

Комната была ярко освещена. Уинстон расположился в кресле с бокалом виски в руках и неспешно просматривал газету. Он лишь краем сознания обращал внимание на прочитанные слова и давно уже потерял нить повествования.

— Мистер Уик успешно выполнил свое задание, — тихим голосом объявил зашедший в комнату Чэрон. Уинстон взглянул на него поверх очков.

— В самом деле? — таким же негромким голосом спросил он.

Чэрон кивнул.

— Если мои источники верны, сейчас мистер Уик в аэропорту, ожидает своего рейса в Нью-Йорк.

Чэрон подошел к нему, встал позади кресла и положил обе руки на плечи. Уинстон едва слышно вздохнул и встряхнул газету, расправляя страницы.

— Полагаю, в таком случае мне стоит побеседовать с Сантино. Передай ему мое приглашение.

— Разумеется, — ответил Чэрон.

Уинстон снова устремил взгляд на газету. Кажется, в статье, поймавшей его внимание, обсуждались итоги будущих выборов. Чэрон начал легко массировать его напряженные плечи. Уинстон вздохнул.

— Есть предложения, что мы собираемся делать? — насмешливый тоном спросил он своего консьержа. Чэрон усмехнулся.

— Ты примешь ванну, которую я уже подготовил, а потом отправишься спать. А завтра мы решим, что делать дальше.

Уинстон почувствовал, как сухие теплые губы Чэрона коснулись его виска.

— Давай. Вставай и делай, как я сказал, — с улыбкой сказал Чэрон.

Уинстон усмехнулся, отложил газету в сторону.

— Хоть что-то в этом мире не изменилось, — сказал он, поднялся с кресла и отправился делать то, что ему сказали. Теплый взгляд Чэрона проводил его из комнаты.


End file.
